


Фудпорн для андроида

by Plastic_Mind



Series: #G9kinks [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Techno Food Porn, Technophilia, unbetaed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Гэвина хотелось впечатать в собственный программный код всем объёмом статистической информации, собираемой о человеческом теле, перевести на язык чистых единиц и нулей, заглотить внутрь — и никогда не выпускать.Написано на Хэллоуинский кинк-челлендж по пейрингу Рид900 в Твиттере #G9kinks.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: #G9kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956406
Kudos: 44





	Фудпорн для андроида

— Что хочешь попробовать? 

Гэвин задал вопрос нейтральным тоном, но Ричард уловил ускорившееся на миг сердцебиение своего человека.

Он устроился рядом, на диване: голова покоилась у Ричарда на коленях. Гэвин отказывался двигаться, с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, доказывая, что ему и так комфортно, пока Ричарду не надоело препираться, и он сам не приподнял голову Гэвина, подкладывая под неё свёрнутый плед. 

То, как довольно выдохнул после этого Гэвин, притираясь щекой к мягкой ткани и расслабляя плечи и шею, было лишним свидетельством правоты Ричарда.

На некоторое время повисла пауза. Ричард поочерёдно выводил на экран планшета изображения с краткими пояснениями. Многообразие человеческих сексуальных практик и кинковой атрибутики было поистине впечатляющим. 

Гэвин с ответом не торопил, прикрыв глаза и поглаживая бедро Ричарда без какого-либо намёка. Медленные круговые движения человеческой ладони, которые через слой ткани форменных брюк ощущались не так остро, всё равно странным образом успокаивали. 

Как и почему у Гэвина появилась эта привычка, Ричард не знал. Но тот теперь часто обводил пальцами кольцо диода Ричарда, или светящийся контур регулятора тириумного насоса, или просто вычерчивал на поверхности андроидского корпуса и скина круги, повторяя эти движения многократно: невесомо или с нажимом, кончиками пальцев или костяшками, языком или губами, успокаивая или дразня.

Ричард фиксировал показатели Гэвина: тот, усыплённый своими собственными действиями, провалился в дрёму. 

Колени подтянул к груди, свернувшись в позу эмбриона, носом уткнулся Ричарду в район пупка, если бы он существовал у андроидов. Человеческое дыхание насыщало систему поверхностных рецепторов корпуса даже сквозь слои ткани.

Ричард не знал, как облечь в слова то, постоянно испытываемое им рядом со своим человеком чувство информационного голода — чтобы быть правильно понятым и не оттолкнуть. 

Гэвина хотелось впечатать в собственный программный код всем объёмом статистической информации, собираемой о человеческом теле, перевести на язык чистых единиц и нулей, заглотить внутрь — и никогда не выпускать.

Ричард укрыл Гэвина форменным киберлайфовским пиджаком, включая в нём режим внутренней терморегуляции. Провёл рукой по волосам Гэвина, вплетая пальцы со сползшим скином в чуть отросшие со времени последней стрижки пряди: система поверхностных рецепторов на ладонях откликнулась с жадностью и начала вытягивать все возможные данные, будто тириумный коктейль через трубочку.

Аналитическая лаборатория во рту выдала очередной запрос на плановую очистку сенсоров. Ричард в который раз его отклонил. Прижал кончик языка к верхнему нёбу, скользнул по внутренней стороне щеки, провёл по зубам, облизнул губы — смакуя давно исчезнувший вкус поцелуя Гэвина — и снова запустил режим анализа человеческой ДНК.

Система послушно провела цикл обработки генетического материала и выдала результат, идентичный всем предыдущим, которые были сделаны за последний час.

Когда сравнение пакета конечных данных с более ранними версиями подтвердило их полную взаимозаменяемость, а Ричард выбрал опцию «сохранить как копию», система Ричарда выдала несколько предупреждений об ошибках. Они указывали на нелогичность этого действия, нерациональное использование резерва памяти и нарушение нескольких значимых протоколов — но Ричард не обратил на попытки системы наставить его на путь истинный ни малейшего внимания. 

Он предпочёл сконцентрироваться на столь редком и кратковременном ощущении информационной сытости.

***

— Я буду смотреть, — сказал Ричард, усаживаясь в кресло напротив кровати.

Гэвин как раз стягивал футболку. Трикотажная ткань обхватила плечи плотным кольцом, открывая вид на покрытую сеткой шрамов спину. Ричард поймал удивлённый взгляд своего человека. И три раза моргнул: их тайный условный сигнал, подтверждающий сказанное без слов.

— Как хочешь, жестянка... — Гэвин нагло ухмыльнулся и расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах, скользнув на несколько секунд рукой под резинку плавок.

Ричард чуть наклонил голову, но больше никак попытку саботажа своего решения не прокомментировал.

Когда Гэвин, полностью обнажённый, откинулся на подушки и широко развёл ноги в стороны, с нажимом проводя раскрытыми ладонями по внутренней стороне бёдер сначала вниз, потом вверх — по лобку, игнорируя прижатый к животу член, прошёлся царапающим движением по собственным рёбрам и ущипнул левый сосок, издавая тихий гортанный стон, — Ричард в ответ неторопливо надел на кисти со сползшим скином чёрные кожаные перчатки и сложил руки на груди.

Единственным пятном цвета в его фигуре сейчас оставалось переливающееся кольцо диода. Чёрная синте-кожа тонкой выделки на контрасте с белоснежной рубашкой, форменной, с жёстким воротником-стойкой, призвана была подчеркнуть границу, проведённую Ричардом для самого себя: сегодня он не собирался поддаваться искушению прикасаться к Гэвину. Только смотреть...

Кроме того, он знал, насколько сильно Гэвин любил цветовые контрасты и терпеть не мог монохромность. И Ричард умело этим пользовался, доводя своего человека до белого каления и чёрного возбуждения разом. 

Вот как сейчас: Гэвин выбранную на сегодняшнюю ночь цветовую палитру явно оценил. Он выгнулся на кровати с гораздо более откровенным стоном, переходящим в рык, накрывая свой член рукой.

Ричард улыбнулся и снова три раза моргнул: Гэвин задвигал рукой без лишней и никому из них не нужной сейчас нежности. Ричард чувствовал его желание прийти к финалу как можно быстрее.

Система Ричарда, лишенная возможности считывать информацию при непосредственном контакте с человеком, бесновалась в своей виртуальной клетке недолго.

Требования встать, раздеться до чёрного корпуса, подойти к кровати и вжать человека в белые простыни всем собой система, словно по щелчку тумблера, сменила на одно единственное «смотри!», пустившее по корпуса Ричарда механический спазм.

И Ричард смотрел.

Смотрел, как появилась на коже Гэвина испарина, как скатилась по его груди в пупок капля пота, ещё одна и ещё, будто остатки тириума по стенкам шланга внешней подачи голубой крови. Как извивалось на простынях тело его человека, словно обрезанный кабель, находящийся под высоким напряжением. Как путались каштановые волосы и липли темнеющими завитками к вискам — сродни строчкам исходного кода, цепляющимся друг за друга. 

Смотрел, как Гэвин бросал на него взгляды из-под прикрытых век, очерчивая линии стыков пластин скрытого под одеждой и скином корпуса Ричарда, — будто заново вытравливал их на композитной поверхности. Как змеились на коже Гэвина нитки старых шрамов и проступали следы былых ранений — они, словно залитые реген-мастикой трещины на корпусе андроида, при каждом движении Гэвина выделялись только отчётливее.

Смотрел, как человеческое тело ежеминутно совершало огромное количество микродвижений, находясь в состоянии беспрерывного хода, будто швейцарский часовой механизм. Механизм, который был всего лишь грубой поделкой в сравнении с внутренним устройством RK900, — он завораживал Ричарда своей естественной простотой. Ричард ощущал каждое движение Гэвина даже на расстоянии, так, словно шестерни «человеческого механизма» впаивались в его сверхчувствительную и суперсовременную систему, перекраивая под себя фрагменты его андроидского тела.

Ричард продолжал гипнотизировать Гэвина взглядом до тех пор, пока того не накрыл оргазм. А его самого не погребло под лавиной выскакивающих поочерёдно сообщений об ошибках, свидетельствующих о перегрузке системы, поедающей пустоту — и сопровождающихся серией виртуальных микроспазмов. 

Ричард видел, как стелются вокруг Гэвина потоки уходящих в никуда данных: тающим запахом возбуждения и теплом разгорячённой кожи, быстро высыхающей испариной и слюной, каплями спермы на пальцах. Ричард издал скрежещущий механический рык, понимая каким объёмам информации он сегодня собственноручно позволил кануть в небытие. Мучимый «жаждой», он, в бессилии что-то изменить, смотрел на утекающие сквозь пальцы «единицы и нули» данных, которые никогда не будут обработаны и проанализированы.

Ричард встал с кресла и, не раздеваясь, будто марионетка с обрезанными нитями, рухнул на постель рядом с Гэвином.

Гэвин лёг на бок, заставляя Ричарда повернуться к себе лицом. Покружил пальцами по кольцу диода, словно старался впитать его цвета через прикосновение. Приподнял вопросительно бровь, не произнося ни слова. 

Ричард три раза моргнул, и Гэвин улыбнулся. 

А потом Гэвин переплёл их пальцы, не снимая с Ричарда перчаток. Поднёс к губам обтянутую чёрной синте-кожей кисть и прижался к ней в серии целомудренных поцелуев — костяшки, тыльная сторона, ладонь, запястье. А под конец приложил кончики пальцев Ричарда к своей нижней губе, поглаживая нежную человеческую кожу «грубой» синтетической имитацией. 

Ричард отнял у Гэвина свою ладонь, сжимая пальцы в кулак и заводя руку за спину: будто это он, суперсовременный андроид линейки RK девятого поколения, всего лишь грубая поделка на фоне настоящего живого человека. 

Гэвин склонился над ним, прикасаясь губами к кольцу диода.

— Я быстро. — Соскользнул с постели и направился в ванную.

Раздался шум воды.

***

Ричард совершенно точно не отсчитывал секунды до его появления и не водил затянутой в перчатку ладонью по тому месту, где только что лежал Гэвин, стремясь впитать остаточное тепло через прикосновение — круг за кругом.

Гэвин вернулся через четыре минуты и тридцать девять секунд. 

Улегся рядом с Ричардом, полностью обнажённый. Придвинулся вплотную, утыкаясь носом в воротник рубашки и стремясь приникнуть к шее, но не делая попыток расстегнуть ворот. Как не делал до этого попытки снять с Ричарда перчатки. 

Крепко обнял Ричарда за талию и прошептал сонным голосом:

— Никогда ни в чём себе не отказывай, жестянка!

Ричард вытянул из-за спины покрывало и осторожно набросил его Гэвину на спину и ноги. Параллельно он воспроизводил в памяти изображение харнессов, гартеров, кружевного белья и шёлковых чулок — и пришёл к выводу, что человеческие сексуальные практики ещё рано списывать со счетов.

Лишь много позже Ричард понял, что чуть ли не впервые с момента собственной активации и знакомства с Гэвином совершенно не испытывает информационного голода. 

Система сыто и беззвучно урчала, греясь в лучах исходящих от человека данных и прикладывая со своей стороны к поверхности «виртуального зеркала» строчки исходного кода, струящиеся бесконечными вереницами единиц и нулей.

Ричард тоже обнял Гэвина и, не обращая внимания на то, что человек уже заснул, выдохнул ему в волосы тихое «с удовольствием!», смакуя откровенность, осевшую приятной терпкостью на языке.


End file.
